


Home to You

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, My old writing makes me cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-11
Updated: 2003-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An over-worked Quatre gets an unexpected letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first genuine venture outside the world of 2x5. Post-EW by a few years. Assumes Quatre is running his family corporation & Heero works for the Preventers, probably in a semi-administrative/command-type function by now. Title lifted from the song 'Beth' by Kiss.  
> =====  
> Started: 8/19/03  
> Drafted: 9/11/03

Administrative red tape was truly one of the greatest evils ever to plague mankind. 

This was a conclusion reached by nearly every CEO since the inception of organized business, not the least of whom was one Quatre Raberba Winner. Many a day at the office was spent doing nothing more than plowing his way through the paperwork in front of him. Review this proposal, sign that hiring bonus, finalize this contract, approve that budget increase, another signature here, yet another there--it *never* ended. The paper stacked up, slow sure and steady; it seemed sometimes that he made his way to the bottom of one pile only to find three more waiting for him.

Relentless. Monotonous. Repetitive.

Evil. Pure evil.

But it had to be done.

Quatre sighed, laying aside his pen and the financial statements he'd been reviewing all morning before letting his head drop forward wearily. One hand lifted to the back of his neck, rubbing firmly in a futile effort to relieve some of the tension in those muscles. Tight; they were so damn *tight*; and his shoulders were stiff. If only Heero were there to give him a proper massage, maybe he could relax and focus enough to finish his reviews before the board meeting this afternoon. 

But Heero was busy with work of his own, heading up development of the newest Colonial branch of the Preventers--a project that had kept him more than occupied for the past several months. Currently he was out meeting with Colonial delegates and officials from the L2 area, inspecting their colonies and discussing optimum locations for the new Branch in terms of visibility, accessibility, activity and effectiveness. He hadn't even been home for the past week and a half.

And truthfully, it had been far longer than that since Quatre had been able to spend any quality time with his intended. Their schedules had been in conflict for months. Heero's down-time and days off always seemed to coincide with Quatre's late nights and unfailingly ill-timed company crises; Quatre's rare holiday would fall without fail at the beginning of any of Heero's many off-colony trips. If they were lucky, they'd sometimes meet at the breakfast table; if they were luckier, they'd cross paths at the dinner table. On good days there might be goodbye kisses in the morning and brief phone calls at lunch; on bad days one would often end up unable to come to bed before the other had fallen asleep, or having to rise before the other woke. They saw very little of one another any more; it was slowly wearing on Quatre and he knew it was getting to Heero, too. They had decided to marry some time ago, but had not yet had any real chance to make plans or sort out any of the details. It seemed they were looking at a frustratingly long engagement indeed.

There was a brief knock on Quatre's office door; he straightened up and called out politely.

"Yes, come in!"

One of his sisters entered, bearing an armload of files that she laid carefully on the corner of his desk before handing him the one on top. 

"Here's the finalized contract for the water systems engineering project on the new colony out at L5," she said, then indicated the rest of the stack. "I made copies for the board, too, so they can all keep up to speed on the project."

"I'll distribute the reports this afternoon," Quatre promised, a tired smile crossing his face. "They *were* all asking where we stood on it at the last meeting..." 

"Oh, we stand very well," his sister offered. "The Colonial officials were very pleased with the quality of our work and personnel in past dealings; they made no secret of their preference for working with Winner Enterprises. The fact that our projected costs are well within their budget and we have a track record of keeping to schedule as well as consistently maintaining expenses a good 6.4% below our competitors just cinched us the deal." 

"That's quite the pitch, Miriam," Quatre laughed. "Maybe I should let *you* handle today's board meeting; you seem to be more up-to-date on this project than I am." 

"I probably am," Miriam admitted ruefully, smiling. "I'm very excited about it; I think it's a great opportunity for us as a company. I've been hounding everyone involved for the past month for as much information as I can get--I'd love to run through it all with the board, make sure they catch my enthusiasm..." She dimpled.

"Are you available this afternoon?" Quatre leaned forward, feeling a little of the weight lift from his shoulders. He hadn't had the chance to absorb all the details of this latest project yet, and Miriam was such an enthusiastic presenter... 

"Available and willing!" Miriam snapped a jaunty mock-salute before turning back toward the door. "Just let me know when you'll need me. Oh, and before I forget, your mail is in that stack, too." She waved a hand at the new pile on Quatre's desk and shut the door again behind her as she left.

Quatre's smile felt much more authentic now. He shook his head and turned back to his work, then paused and reached for the mail. It really would be best to open it right away, wouldn't it? Maybe there was something urgent there, something that took priority over these damned financials... 

Solicitation. Opportunity for charitable donation. Solicitation. Invitation to a leadership conference. Solicitation. Letter of thanks. Letter of complaint. Solicitation. Quatre tossed each piece aside for later consideration with a sigh. He was about to toss the last envelope atop the rest when the address caught his eye. 

It was handwritten, a rarity these days, and there was no return label. 'Mr. Q. R. Winner', it read, the strokes bold and precise above the street address for WEI's main office. The postmark indicated that it had originated from one of the L2 colonies a couple of days earlier.

"Huh." Quatre's brow creased in a slight frown; he turned the envelope over and slit it open neatly. 

The pages inside were inked in pen as well, in that same commanding hand. Heero's handwriting, Quatre realized abruptly, chiding himself for not recognizing it as such in the first place though it was rare indeed to see much of anything from Heero that wasn't typed. His heart rate picked up slightly, and he began to read.

_Quatre,_

It started simply enough--clear and straightforward, just like his Heero. Quatre smiled.

~~~***~~~  
 _Quatre,_

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_No. I'm not that unoriginal. Or that cliché._

_For the record, thou *art* more lovely and more temperate._

_I realized this morning that I couldn't remember the last time I said that I loved you. Unacceptable--completely unacceptable. I wanted to call, but the colony was having communications difficulties. I couldn't get a phone signal out. I decided to send this letter instead. There's no telling how much longer our schedules will keep conflicting. I am writing with hopes that these pages will be a comforting affirmation of your place in my heart through our present situation until I can marry you and spend the rest of our days proving that I mean every word._

_I love you. You've changed my life forever. Everything that I've become, I owe to you._

_I love you._

_I wish I could say it to you in person. I love to see that light behind your eyes when you say it back. I love the way your voice sounds warmer when you say my name. I love the fact that life *feels* warmer just because I have you. You are my own private sunshine._

_That sounds ridiculously cheesy; I'm sorry._

_Never mind. I'm saying it anyway._

_I love being seen with you. I love holding your hand. I love every public display of affection we've ever shared. I love the glances and stares that follow. I don't care if they're approving or disapproving or jealous or amused. I want everyone to know, to *see*, how happy you make me._

_Tell the world--Heero Yuy is *happy*._

_I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love the way your eyes crinkle at the corners when you do either. I love the way your lips quirk when you're trying *not* to laugh. I love the way you frown when you concentrate and it only shows between your eyebrows. I love your enthusiasm for trying new things. I love the cooking experiments we used to do. I loved the look on your face that time we accidentally blew up the oven. I loved dismantling the smoke alarm when it wouldn't shut off. I loved watching you smooth-talk your way out of a full investigation when the fire department showed up. I loved the serenely blank, innocent expression you gave Duo when he asked *why* he was procuring gundanium-reinforced siding for our kitchen 'remodeling' project._

_I love spending time with you. I love our conversations. I love our silences, too. I love having you close to me and not having to say anything because words would disturb the sense of utter calm you bring to me. I love your devotion to those dear to you. I love your dedication to purpose, to this new world of hope and peace. I love your strength, your strength of will, your strength of heart. I love your physical strength. I love it when you lift me or carry me; I feel protected, valued, special. Like no one else will ever matter as much as I do._

_I love the way you kiss me. I love the feel of your lips against mine. I love the taste of your mouth. I love the taste of your skin. I love the taste of *you*. I love the gentle strength in your touch. I love the trembling in my stomach when you lay me down. I love being held beneath you, comfortably helpless and completely at your mercy. I love watching the tenderness in your eyes while you drive me into the bed, slow and steady. I love the way you feel inside me. I love the way you make me feel. I love it when you lean down to whisper that you love me. I love your breath in my ear, the brush of your hair against my face, the way you smell._

_I love it when you offer yourself to me. It's an honor that you trust me to make love to you. It's the most humbling feeling to hold you, to feel the closeness of your body impaled in my lap, and to know that I'm the only one who ever sees you this way. I love the feel of your skin against mine and your legs draped behind me. I love the way you move in my arms, that subtle roll in your hips that makes me forget to breathe. It feels perfect. Just...perfect. I don't know the words to describe it any better. I love it when your head falls back and your arms around my neck get tighter; you are so beautiful when you lose yourself in the moment. I love the way your eyes close and your lips part and the sounds in your throat tell me it's good for you too. I love that you are mine, and I am yours, and together we make one perfect soul._

_Nothing in the world compares to loving you._

_And there's nothing that I like better than sleeping beside you at the end of the day. Your presence puts me at ease with the world. Hearing you breathe next to me makes it so much easier to let go of everything I was taught as a child and just relax, just sleep. You keep me warm at night. And I know in the morning I will find you smiling down at me with your heart in your eyes. I love waking up in your arms._

_I don't sleep well when we're apart._

_I need to see you, for more than just an hour here or a meal there. We need a vacation together. Or...at least a coinciding day off._

_I've just made a decision as I sit here writing this. It won't take me long to get back to the L4 area. They can do without me on the project for a day and a half. By the time you get this letter, then, I'll be home already. We can spend the evening and the night together before I have to leave again in the morning._

_Hurry home, Quatre. I'll have dinner waiting._

_I miss you._

_I love you,_

_Your Heero_

~~~***~~~  
Quatre sat for a long moment after finishing Heero's letter; then, moving slowly, he laid the pages down and blinked the mistiness back from his eyes. He sat a moment longer, two fingers tapping absently at the arm of his chair, staring distantly into the empty space between his desk and the door.

Abruptly he moved, swinging his chair around and quickly dialing on his vid-phone's keypad.

His sister's face blinked into existence on the screen. _"Yes?"_

"Miriam, I'm afraid I won't be able to make this afternoon's board meeting at all. Do you want to take over the whole proceeding, or shall I just cancel it?" 

Miriam's face lit up. _"Oh no, I'd *love* to take over! It's no problem, no problem at all!"_

"Wonderful." Quatre smiled. "You're a godsend, Miriam. Whatever would I do without you?" 

His sister laughed. _"We'd see you on the evening news eventually, holed up in the top of some skyscraper picking off hapless nitwits on the street below one by one with a laser rifle..."_ She winked.

Quatre laughed as well. "Probably so." He checked his watch. "I need to leave as soon as possible; can you come back this way so I can give you everything you'll need for the meeting?" 

_"Sure thing. And I'll convey your apologies to the board members, as well. Do you want me to give them a reason...?"_

Quatre's eyes softened, growing distant once more. "Tell them...tell them that I must see to a personal matter of the greatest importance..." 

_"Got it. I'll be right there."_ Miriam's face blinked out. 

"The greatest importance," Quatre repeated to the empty air. "A matter I haven't been able to attend to in far too long..." He picked up Heero's letter again, refolding it and tucking it into the breast pocket of his suit, directly over his heart. He held his hand there an instant, fingers curled, head bowed, eyes closed, smiling. 

"Heero...my Heero...I'll be home to you in just a little while..."


	2. Chapter 2

Wufei glanced up at his computer screen for what had to be the millionth time to glare at the clock on the far wall. By his reckoning, it had been hours since he'd last checked it, but the damnable contraption said it had only been thirty minutes. He hated the inconstant, changeable nature of time; for as slowly as the hours dragged now, he knew they would fly all too quickly tonight.

Tonight. There was a part of him that feared Duo would be gone if he went back to that hotel tonight; but he realized that was just the voice of paranoia. Last night had been real; and Duo had far too much honor to up and leave without warning after what they had shared. His heart's desire would be waiting for him when he got off work...

Still, Duo would be leaving soon, and Wufei was impatient to return to him and make the most of what time was left. He wanted the braided youth to remain indefinitely, to always be there when he came home...

Funny how a hotel suite where he'd spent one night could feel more like home than the quarters he'd lived in the past three months. Home, he realized suddenly, would always be wherever Duo was.

In that case, should he not plan to accompany Duo when the American left town? He hated it here; had hated it since he arrived. He was sick to death of the whole Preventers organization. Why not cut all ties and leave it behind him, looking only to a future with Duo?

~You have duties and responsibilities here,~ a sour little voice reminded him. ~You cannot simply up and leave. Perhaps you could give notice of your intent to resign and train a replacement; then you could catch up to Maxwell on his journeys.~

~Chang Wufei, you are a fool,~ another voice piped up, this one sounding suspiciously like Meiran. ~A person does not have many chances to love. You should not let this one slip away again.~

With an irritated sigh, Wufei silenced the voices in his head. He would figure out what to do before Duo left. In the meantime, he had status reports and mission de-briefings to type up and file. With any luck, they would keep him occupied until his shift was over.

By the time the clock read 17:29, Wufei's impatience had him ready to burst. He was up from his chair and out his office door the instant the glowing numbers switched to 17:30; he was in and out of his quarters in record time, only grabbing a clean uniform to avoid coming back in the morning. And then he was out of the building and on his bike, heading back to the haven from reality he'd left that morning.

It was only as he knocked on the door of the fifth-floor suite that he realized his heart was pounding and his mouth was dry and his palms were damp with perspiration and he was nervous, anticipation having eaten at him all day. But then the door opened, and there was Duo with his hundred-watt smile and a welcoming laugh, pulling him inside and plastering him with an enthusiastic kiss as the door swung shut.

Wufei purred his satisfaction as Duo's mouth melded to his and slid his hands up the other youth's chest, pressing him back against the nearest wall. "I missed you," he growled softly, lips brushing over Duo's throat. "That was absolutely the *longest* day I have *ever* spent at work."

"Missed you too," Duo offered rather breathlessly, arms tightening briefly around his lover. "Now whaddya say we go get some dinner?"

"Dinner?" Wufei blinked, completely nonplussed. He'd somehow imagined they'd fall straight back into bed and make love all night, though he realized as his stomach rumbled discontentedly that perhaps Duo had a valid suggestion after all.

"Yeah, I figured we'd go out. Knowing you, you either skipped breakfast or worked through lunch--either way, you're due for another meal and I'm starving! So do ya wanna go?"

"I am hardly dressed for anything special," Wufei protested, drawing back far enough to eye the American's attire. He was wearing a loose black tailored shirt, left casually untucked over a pair of black slacks and black boots in the same low style he'd always worn. The clothing suited him well; he looked as beautiful as ever. Wufei glanced down at himself--sans jacket, his uniform had no distinguishing features or emblems to identify him as a Preventer. But it was still hardly formal garb.

"You're dressed just fine, 'Fei," Duo said reassuringly. "These pants look simply incredible on you, by the way. And it's not like we'll go anywhere black-tie fancy, y'know? Just something nice and simple, maybe kinda romantic, and then we'll come back here for dessert." His mouth curved into a distinctly wicked smile, letting the shorter youth know exactly what he meant by 'dessert'.

That one simple suggestion sent a little thrill of anticipation curling through Wufei's stomach; he couldn't help angling a glance over Duo's shoulder into the adjacent bedroom. He caught a glimpse of the freshly-made bed with what looked to be some sort of flower petals scattered over the coverlet. "Roses?" he queried, guessing; and was rather surprised when Duo gently clapped a hand over his eyes.

"Ah ah ah!" the braided youth admonished, spinning him around to face the opposite direction. "It's supposed to be a surprise. No peeking!" He quickly shut the door between the two rooms.

"May I turn around now?" Wufei asked at the sound of the latch clicking into place, amused by Duo's child-like enthusiasm, warmed by the fact that Duo had taken the time to prepare something just for him.

"Only if you'll agree to dinner," Duo answered.

"Of course," Wufei said, turning around as Duo embraced him again. "Anything is fine, so long as I am with you." He leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Duo's smirking mouth. "Where did you have in mind?"

They settled on a small Italian restaurant not far from the hotel, arriving about an hour after it opened for the evening. They were seated in a small, quiet booth in the back, far enough from the other patrons that it gave the feel of being completely alone.

Dinner was pleasant and uneventful, consisting mostly of quiet conversation and long looks at each other over portions of pasta and plates of salad. Duo found himself repeatedly drawn into Wufei's dark velvet gaze, mesmerized by the beauty of the Chinese youth, fascinated by every little movement he made--the way his lips parted moistly then closed over the fork as it withdrew, the delicate motion of his throat as he swallowed, the graceful curve of his slender fingers as they picked up his long-stemmed glass...Duo sighed. Everything about Wufei oozed an unconscious sensuality; there was no way the American could simply forget about him and move on, even had he wanted to. There had to be a way to convince Wufei to leave with him; the Asian boy was too perfect to be left behind, abandoned to such drudgery. Duo would take him away, unfetter him from the shackles of this mundane existence, let them both live freely until they figured out what they wanted to do in life...

"Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

Duo realized rather suddenly that he was staring at an imaginary point in space between them with a dreamy smile on his face and his fork paused halfway to his mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said quickly, his smile brightening as he set the fork back on his plate. "Just thinkin'..."

"What about?"

"You," he answered truthfully. "How much you mean to me; how I don't want to lose you..." He looked up and fell into Wufei's eyes again. "How beautiful you are; how much I want to be with you again..."

A faint tinge of color was now riding high in Wufei's cheekbones. "And you mean everything to me, Duo. I only wish you could stay."

~Come with me.~ It was on the tip of Duo's tongue, but he didn't say it. Now was not the right time. "Let's go," he said instead, softly, tearing his gaze away at last from the hypnotic depths of Wufei's. Both plates were nearly empty and neither of them was interested in eating anymore.

"Yes," Wufei agreed, just as softly; and Duo beckoned to their server for the check.

As they exited the restaurant, Duo was struck with a sudden inspiration. "Hey, 'Fei," he said, one hand on the other's shoulder. "Is there a road up onto that mountain?" He pointed to a small mountain a few miles distant whose shape bore a remarkable resemblance to the hump on a camel's back.

"Yes," Wufei answered. "With enough money one can *live* up there. Why do you ask?"

"Well...I hear the sunsets are spectacular here; I've kinda got the itching to see one, if you don't mind..."

"Not at all," Wufei returned. "We shall do just that."

Duo molded his body to Wufei's as they sped off on the motorcycle, wind searing their skin, his arms tightly wrapped around the Chinese youth, face pressed to the back of the thin white shirt as Wufei's tailed hair whipped past his helmet. He had to hunch over slightly, as Wufei was the shorter of the two; but he found the benefits worth the discomfort. Holding onto Wufei this closely felt so *right*--he squeezed just a little tighter as the bike was steered onto a series of switch-backed roads that led up the north face of the mountain. At last they came out on a broad ledge away from the residences overlooking the city to the west and dismounted.

They sat, side by side, leaning against one another as the sun sank lower in the sky, saying nothing, simply basking in the comfort of one another's presence.

After several long moments, Wufei turned to his companion. "When are you leaving?" he asked quietly.

Duo folded his arms around his drawn-up knees and looked down at the ground, speedily debating what he ought to tell Wufei. Setting a distant departure date might give him more time to convince the boy; but he also knew from past experience that Wufei often responded better to urgency and short deadlines.

Besides which, the sooner he got Wufei out of here the better.

Decision made.

"Day after next," he answered, barely audible. 

"Where are you going then?" Wufei asked, his heart sinking. Tonight and tomorrow were all he had left?

"I dunno." Duo sighed. "Someplace I haven't been that I can get a ticket to on the spot. It's more fun that way, spontaneous and all..."

"Fun." Wufei smiled slightly. "Enjoying life. That's what matters most to you, isn't it?"

Duo turned his head and locked gazes with Wufei, returning the half-smile. "Almost," he said gently, brushing the backs of his fingers against his lover's cheek.

Ever modest, Wufei blushed faintly as he realized what Duo meant. His gaze lingered on the American youth, noting just how beautiful he looked with the setting sun glinting ruby-red light through his bangs.

Without a word, Duo leaned forward and kissed the other boy softly on the mouth, prolonging the brief touch for a blissful moment. "I love you," he whispered, forehead resting against Wufei's. "I always will. And...and I'd like you to think about coming with me when I leave."

Wufei said nothing, simply pulled Duo closer and held him fiercely, mind racing. Tomorrow night would be their last; then Duo would be out of his life again. 

The thought was unbearable.

Yet there was no way he could ask Duo to stay, to give up what he wanted to be doing. 

The answer, then, would seem simple--Wufei must leave the job he hated to be with the boy he loved.

Not so difficult a choice when it came right down to it.

And yet still his sense of duty balked...

He shivered slightly, blinking away the faint sensation of tears that pricked at the back of his eyes and holding Duo tighter. He had to make his decision before tomorrow night.

He released Duo at last, offering a small smile as they both turned once more to watch the sun as it slowly slid below the horizon. When the last sliver of gold disappeared and the colors in the sky began to bleed to darkness, they looked at each other once again.

"I love you too," Wufei said finally, fingertips tracing the shape of Duo's face. "Since I first truly met you..." He pulled up a smile. "I will consider your suggestion." He slid his hand gently around the back of Duo's neck and drew him into a kiss that lasted longer--far longer--than he had meant it to.

It was Duo who broke away at last, breathless. "If we don't go now," he gasped, "I'm gonna tear both our clothes off and have you do me right here."

Wufei considered it for a split second--but no, the ground was too rocky, uncomfortable; too public besides. "Right, then," he muttered, climbing to his feet as Duo did the same. They mounted the bike and took off, speeding down the mountain a bit faster than was probably safe in the gathering dusk.

Wufei pounced on Duo the instant they got into the hotel room, reaching up to drag the taller youth into a searing kiss while pushing him back against the door. The American responded in kind, grabbing the firm curves of the other's backside and grinding his hips forward, rock-hard desire against rock-hard desire. Wufei growled deeply at the contact, one leg wrapping partially around Duo's, practically climbing the braided young man in his urgency.

It was with great difficulty that Duo managed to disengage his lover's arms from around his neck and put the shorter youth off a step or two. "Wait here for just a sec," he ordered, somewhat breathlessly, and ducked into the bedroom, ensuring that the door closed again behind him.

Slightly irritated and impatient, Wufei waited nonetheless, remembering Duo's mention earlier of a surprise. After a moment Duo's voice called out to him.

"Close your eyes!"

Wufei did as requested, hearing the door open a second later. Warm, slender hands slid over his eyes from behind as Duo purred into his ear.

"Okay, now walk."

Obediently he took the few steps that would carry him into the bedroom, nose wrinkling just the tiniest bit as a pleasantly warm, botanical scent assailed his senses.

"You can look now," Duo said softly, removing his hands and closing the door behind them.

The sight that met Wufei's eyes was perhaps a bit romantically clichéd but effective nonetheless. Vases of deep velvet-red roses stood on either bedside table, surrounded by dozens of glowing white candles of varying height. That accounted for the scent of the room, he noted absently, taking in the rest of Duo's preparations. More candles were placed about on any available surface, spreading the warm sensual glow beyond the bed, which was indeed covered with scattered rose petals as Wufei had seen earlier. He let his gaze wander to Duo, standing off to one side with his black shirt now unbuttoned and hanging enticingly open around him and his feet bare.

"This is beautiful, Duo," he said sincerely, and was rewarded by a humble smile from the lilac-eyed youth. 

"Thanks," Duo said, shrugging very slightly. "I hoped you'd like it--you *deserve* to be romanced; and I...I want to give you everything. I wanted tonight to be special..."

"Every moment, every *second* I spend with you is special, Duo," Wufei said softly, moving to embrace his lover once again. Duo's arms caught him about the waist and their mouths joined, crushing ardently together with a fierce sense of oneness and a fair amount of urgency.

That urgency calmed and settled to a much stronger passion as they kissed; Wufei gave himself over to it willingly, heat flaring pleasantly through his body, curling in his belly and pooling strong and steady in his groin. His hands roamed all over Duo and the American's roamed all over him, touching, exploring, fingers finding their way beneath clothing to caress bare skin and draw small sighs of pleasure from each other's throats. Wufei simply lost himself in the sensations as Duo pulled him down onto the bed, untying his hair and gently tugging the white shirt off of him before easily shedding his own black clothing. Once naked, the braided youth helped Wufei out of his pants almost reverently; and then they fell together again, limbs tangled, mouths fused, tongues sparring heatedly. The blaze of passion and desire built steadily within and around them until at last Wufei found himself kneeling between Duo's spread legs, sitting back on his heels and staring down at the American's inviting smile.

"I'm yours, Wufei," Duo whispered, shifting his hips slightly as he spoke; unable to ignore such magnificence, the Chinese youth took hold of the other's turgid shaft and began stroking it gently, watching enraptured as waves of ecstasy washed over Duo's face.

"Oh, 'Fei--Wufei--" Wufei leaned down as Duo moaned his name and licked at the peaked nubs of dusky nipples, moving softly to lay alongside the boy as he kissed his way up the slender white throat before claiming the American's mouth with hungry, eager lips. Desire and need coursed through him, throbbing in his veins, in his erection where it pressed firmly against Duo's hip, making him tremble, filling him with anticipation. For tonight would be different than ever before--tonight, he made a gift to his heart's desire, a gift of the last aspect of his long-lost virginity, an unspoken testament of the place Duo held in his heart.

"Duo," he whispered, delighting at the way his lover's member twitched in his hand as he said the name. "You have made me unbearably happy, xin ai; and I want..." He trailed off, lips grazing over Duo's earlobe. "I want you to take me, tonight...if you are willing..."

"I...I...'Fei," Duo sputtered, the slight movement of his hips stilling as he turned to look Wufei in the eye with some surprise. Clearly he had not expected such a request.

"I have never been taken, Duo," Wufei said softly, falling into the lovely depths of his lover's gaze. "I want you to be the one...no one has ever come close to making me feel as you do..."

"My god...Wufei...I--" Duo was at a loss for words, deeply moved. "I don't...I don't know what to say...I-I've never been anyone's first *any*thing..."

"Say yes," Wufei urged, breath caught in his throat, irrationally afraid that Duo would turn him down.

The American slid a hand into the silken mane of ebony hair and pulled his Chinese lover down into a fiercely passionate kiss, arching up against the beautiful body above him in a show of complete acquiescence, humbled nearly to the point of tears that Wufei thought him worthy of such a gift.

"Yes," he whispered against Wufei's lips. "Oh, *yes*--anything for you--" He rolled them both over, raining ardent kisses over the Asian's perfect face. "I love you...I love you...god, Wufei, I *love* you--"

It was the sweetest surrender Wufei had ever known.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short. More morning-after sap. Some thoughts from Wufei, and decisions made. Moving slightly forward.

Morning came all too soon; dreading it as he was, Wufei woke just as the room began to lighten from black to gray. Duo was curled against him, breathing softly, one arm draped over Wufei's hip, still sleeping soundly. The young Preventer lay perfectly still, simply holding his peaceful lover, feeling none of that peace himself.

Duo would be gone after tonight. Wufei longed to go with him, to simply abandon his responsibilities here and do what he wanted for once in his life. But he knew he would not, even as he considered it. His sense of duty was far too deeply ingrained.

Once again, he found himself hating the person he had become.

~Then quit,~ that oddly Meiran-like voice whispered in his head. ~Follow the dictates of procedure and protocol, but *quit*. And perhaps...perhaps Duo would be willing to postpone his departure. Even if not, you can keep in touch and catch up to him...~

Wufei sighed to himself. He would be turning in his resignation today, that much was not in dispute. But how long it would be before he actually left...he could not say for certain. The Preventers required a minimum two-week notification prior to separation. He was bound to this place at least that much longer. But after that...Wufei tightened his arms around his sleeping lover. After that he would be gone. Gone, somewhere far away. With Duo. He gently dropped a kiss to the top of the American's head.

Duo mumbled something incoherent and burrowed closer into him, face nuzzling at his collarbone. Enchanted by the fact that Duo cuddled in his sleep, Wufei lay quietly awhile longer, unwilling to disturb the moment, letting his chin rest against the American's chestnut hair. This feeling was too nice to give up.

At last, unable to resist, he began gently stroking the body nestled against him, one hand running softly down Duo's bare back, over and over. The braided youth stirred in his arms, snuggling into his chest with a sigh; Wufei kissed his forehead lightly in response.

"Wo ai ni," he murmured into the tousled bangs. "Yong yuan, yi bei zi bu bian...wo ai ni, Duo."

"Dunno whatcha said, 'Fei, but it sounded awful nice," Duo mumbled against his skin. "Say it again, will ya?"

"I said I love you, Duo, always and forever; and that is never going to change."

"Really?" Duo raised his head, violet eyes blinking sleepily in his half-awake face. "Say it like you did before," he requested.

Wufei repeated himself again, the Mandarin syllables flowing smoothly from his tongue despite the fact that he hadn't spoken the language in far too long.

"Mmm." The American smiled sweetly and laid his head back down. "That's pretty," he sighed, trailing his hand slowly up Wufei's arm. "Do you mean it?"

"I would never say it if I did not," Wufei answered.

"Good." Duo's eyes met his lover's again, holding them intently, suddenly fully awake. "'Cause I've never stopped loving you and I'm pretty damn sure I never will." He rose up slightly and engaged Wufei in a lengthy, heartfelt kiss that left him aching with need and unable to bear the thought of leaving this beautiful young man behind.

"Come with me," he whispered, breaking away at last, his pleading violet gaze urging Wufei to say yes.

"Duo--" There was too much hesitation and regret in that tone; Duo's heart sank and he buried his face against the warm skin of Wufei's neck.

"I can't leave you behind," he murmured past the tightness in his throat, fighting the burn of tears at the back of his eyes. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you--I can't lose you again, 'Fei--please--"

"I am giving notice of my intent to resign today," Wufei cut in softly. "Two weeks more and I am free to go."

"Two weeks?" Duo looked up, eyes suspiciously bright, a note of hope in his voice. "Fourteen days?" He considered it for a second--there was no reason he couldn't stay here in Phoenix and wait. "Then I can stick around awhile longer, if that's what it takes. Nothing matters more than you do." He lifted his hand to his lover's face, stroking it with what could almost be termed reverence. "I love you, Wufei. Wo ai ni." It seemed he could not say it enough.

One elegant eyebrow arched slightly; Wufei was warmly impressed that Duo had picked up that particular Mandarin phrase so quickly. It spoke subtle volumes about the truthfulness of the boy's assertion that Wufei mattered more than anything to him. An oddly subdued rush of elation swept through the Chinese youth--Duo would stay, would wait for him. He surged up and rolled over, propping his upper body over Duo's. "Thank you," he said sincerely, gently kissing the other's temptingly pert lips. "Fourteen days more; then I am yours and yours alone. In the meantime--" he glanced at the bedside clock surrounding by a dozen half-melted burnt-out candles "--I need not worry about preparing for work for another two hours."

Duo's nose wrinkled. "Starting later today than yesterday?"

Wufei's mouth twisted into something that was almost a smile. "There are no extraneous waste-of-time meetings this morning, no. I do not have to report until 0830."

Duo smiled up at him. "And are you mine to do with as I please until then?" He let his smile turn distinctly suggestive and banished the disappointment he felt. Ideally he wished Wufei had agreed to leave with him tomorrow; but he understood his Chinese lover well enough to realize that to Wufei, this was the most appropriate course of action.

And Chang Wufei was most definitely worth waiting for.

Black eyes narrowed as Wufei returned Duo's smirk. "I am yours for the taking," he agreed as the American's arms slid around him.

"Never said I was gonna *take* ya," Duo murmured, one hand guiding Wufei's mouth down to his own.

And indeed, in that moment, sexual gratification was the farthest thing from his mind. He felt instead an overwhelming need to be close to the Asian youth, to bond with him, to simply *be* with him. All he really wanted to do was hold the boy, touch him, kiss him forever. Heaven was theirs in the soft embrace of the bed, the warm press of one body against the other, the silken brush of ardent lips; neither of them wished for that perception to end.

They lay together for a long while, wrapped up in one another, cuddled in the blankets against the chill of the air conditioner and the encroaching daylight, drowsy and content, listening to the rhythm of each other's hearts.

"Changed m'mind," Duo mumbled at last. "How 'bout we both stay right here for the rest of our lives?"

"Pleasant as that would be, I fear starvation would drive us forth sooner or later," Wufei answered.

"Damn." Duo yawned hugely. "Y'had to mention food, didn'tcha. You just made me realize how hungry I am." He carefully disentangled himself from Wufei and rolled over, reaching for the bedside table and pulling a sheet of paper from the drawer. "Here," he offered, handing it to Wufei, who had sat up. "I'm gonna call room service--whaddya want?"

"You," Wufei answered without hesitation, gaze fixed on Duo's bare chest, the disheveled braid hanging down that slim back, the pale hint of a blush that lit that elfin face. He met Duo's eyes with fire blazing softly in his own.

Duo stared back a moment, surprised to hear such a remark from Wufei, warmly pleased to see such a look of want on his lover's face.

"That's dessert, Baby," he murmured, leaning on his elbow, stretching up to brush a kiss over those lovely full lips. "You can't have dessert before breakfast."

"According to whom?" Wufei purred, leaning forward on one arm and snaring Duo with the other.

"According to...ah...um...dunno," Duo sighed, completely losing his train of thought as Wufei's black velvet gaze swallowed him up.

"One good kiss will tide me over, then," Wufei murmured, lips mere millimeters from Duo's, eyes holding his lover's from beneath the sooty fringe of half-lowered lashes.

"Um. Uh huh." Duo closed the minimal distance between them, mouth working at Wufei's thoroughly, pouring his soul into the kiss and drawing his lover's soul out in return.

"Mmm." Wufei smiled blissfully and sat back as Duo sat up. "*Now* I am ready for breakfast." He picked up the room service menu and handed it back to Duo. "I will have whatever you are having."

"Fair enough." Duo swatted him lightly with the paper. "Hit the shower, Sexy. I'll make the call and be right in to join ya."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A turning point for Wufei, accompanied by some highly useful anger...  
> ADD'L WARNING: Ugly words. A couple of 'em. Very un-pc names--proceed with caution. My apologies for any offense--none is intended, and Wufei *does* beat the crap outta the guy who used 'em...

Wufei was in a very positive mood as he rode off to work that morning. He had a plan at last, an end in sight to this drudgery he'd tied himself down to. More than that, he had Duo.

And Duo was willing to wait for him.

That made him happier than anything else ever could have.

He actually smiled at the girl manning the front desk and offered a greeting when he walked in, ignoring the incredulous stare she gave him in return. He went straight to his office, quickly typed up a politely formal resignation that cited his last day as precisely two weeks away, and emailed it to the department head, unable to keep from smiling slightly the entire time.

He was happy. *Happy*! Genuinely, truly, bursting-with-joy happy.

It lasted until mid-morning.

He had decided to actually take his coffee break in the employee lounge instead of at his desk as he usually did; he was settled comfortably in a chair browsing the newspaper for a moment when two other people walked in.

"So like--ohmigod, what's up with Chang today?"

That he recognized as the voice of the receptionist. He was about to answer, thinking perhaps that her odd question was addressing him, when her friend beat him to it.

"Why, what's the little prick done now?"

Clearly, neither of them even realized that he was the one sitting behind the paper as they gabbed by the coffee machine. Wufei listened, temper rising the longer he did so.

The receptionist answered. "He said 'hi' when he came in this morning, man. It was *freaky*."

"Chang? Said *hi*?"

"Uh huh. He seemed like...*happy*."

"You know what I think?" The friend's voice he now recognized as the girl who kept quarters across the hall from his. "I think he's gettin' laid, girl."

"No way."

"Way. He didn't come home last night, *or* the night before. But yesterday morning he shows up in a rush, wearing his uniform and it's all wrinkly and messed up..." The girl snickered. "And ya wanna know the best part? Louie down at the bar told me he saw Chang chattin' up some pretty-boy guy the other night and they left together in a damn big hurry..."

"No way. You think he's gay?"

"Louie says the other guy looked like a male prostitute..."

"Dude." The receptionist giggled. "You're tellin' me Chang's out cruisin' for gay whores?"

"Excuse me." Wufei stood abruptly, dropping the paper back to the table beside him with a sharp slap, rage simmering. Picking apart his private life was one thing; dragging Duo's name through the mud was absolutely intolerable. "My sexual orientation is *none* of your business," he said coldly, noting the embarrassed shock in their faces with fierce satisfaction. "And I'll thank you not to fling about hapless accusations regarding my friend's character." He turned to walk out. 

"So it's true then, huh?" The girl who lived across the hall spoke up behind him.

"I beg your pardon?" Wufei's civility was wearing thin.

"It's true. He's a filthy slut-whore from down off Van Buren and you're his john, is that it? You wouldn't be getting so defensive if it wasn't..." There was a glint of evil glee in the woman's eyes.

"*Nothing* could be further from the truth," Wufei snarled, hands clenched at his sides as he advanced a step on the girl.

"Oh *please*." The girl shook her head. "You're such an asshole nobody'd *ever* sleep with you unless you paid 'em," she retorted. "And now what--you've gone and fallen in love with your favorite hooker? And he only cares about your money. How pathetic."

It was with great difficulty that Wufei kept his temper in check. "You know *nothing* of me, and less of him," he growled. "Keep out of my affairs."

"Or what? You'll beat me up?" She glanced at his clenched fists and raised her own. "C'mon, Chang, let's go. Right here."

"Um..." The receptionist was beginning to look worried, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

Wufei stepped back and unclenched his hands, forcing himself to let it drop and leave. "You would not be worth the effort," he sneered disdainfully, turning to open the door.

"What, you're not *man* enough to take on a real woman?"

He barely glanced up at her aggressive face. "It is women of your temperament that make me glad I prefer my own gender," he said smoothly, and walked out without waiting for her reaction.

He stalked back to his office, his good mood gone. These people were all such *idiots*...and to think that that...that *woman* felt it within her rights to spy on him and make slanderous comments about Duo...he fumed as he sat at his desk, unable and unwilling to return to the reports he was supposed to be typing.

He was genuinely mystified and most annoyed by that girl's antagonism. He had never spoken to her before today, had rarely even seen her; yet she seemed full of hatred and itching to take it out on him...

He shook his head. There were times he would swear he'd be better off living as a hermit, somewhere far off and removed from the company of people.

*With* Duo, of course...

His vidphone chirped.

Schooling his face into a civil expression, Wufei swung his chair around and pressed the 'accept call' button. "Chang."

< < Ah, Wufei--I'm glad I caught you. > > It was his shift supervisor. < < I received your resignation a little earlier--we'll be sad to see you go. > >

Wufei inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement, neither agreeing with nor disputing the man's statement. They both knew it was bull. The supervisor continued. < < I needed to ask, though, if you'd be willing to put off your final day a little more, just in case we can't find someone to replace you so quickly... > > He trailed off, waiting.

Wufei's brows drew together in a frown; it was with great effort that he kept his tone of voice pleasant. "I will consider it."

< < I could really use the assurance, Wufei. We're a bit short-staffed as it is-- > >

"I *said* I will consider it," he repeated, a little more forcefully. "Good day." He disconnected the call before he did something rash--screaming at the man and putting a fist through the monitor, perhaps. That was certain to have undesirable consequences.

But really--the *nerve* of the man, to address him with such transparent politeness and pretend that Wufei was an invaluable member of their organization--any temp with half a brain could take over for him with minimal instruction. 'Replacing' him would not be a problem. The idiot was merely flexing his administrative muscles for one reason or another, probably because he--like everyone else, apparently--simply did not *like* Wufei.

But what *truly* irked the Asian youth was the fact that his sense of duty had him considering the man's request.

~Another week would not be so bad,~ the sour little voice whispered in his mind. ~I am certain Duo would wait...~

"Shut up," Wufei growled aloud. "I will give no more of my life to these imbeciles." He slammed both fists down on his desk. "Dammit! And this day started out so well..." He trailed off as he realized what he was doing, and a half-smile flitted across his features.

"Feh. And now I am talking to myself...Duo would be delighted. Or have me committed..."

The thought of the American softened his scowling brow and brought a full smile back to his face.

"Duo," he sighed, quietly, memories of the boy swirling up to surround him. The last two days had been simply perfect--it was as though he had been living in a darkened room these past four years, so accustomed to the dimness that he hardly remembered what he was missing. Duo's arrival had thrown open the shutters, the windows, and flooded that room with sunlight, a sunlight so pervasive and all-encompassing that it chased every shadow and cobweb from the corners, filled him with life, and left him wondering how he had ever survived without it.

And now his job was nonchalantly drawing the blinds once more.

Wufei shook himself slightly and drew in a determined breath.

"No," he said, softly, and reached for the dialing mechanism on the vidphone.

< < Scottsdale Hilton, how may I direct your call sir? > >

"Room 542, please."

< < One moment... > > The girl behind the desk disappeared; she had looked and sounded terribly bored. Wufei stared at the 'Connecting...please hold...' message on the screen, waiting for the call to go through.

< < Hello? > > Duo appeared, looking politely mystified. < < Oh, hiya 'Fei! I was wondering who on earth would be calling me here! > > That elfin face brightened considerably, and Wufei could not help smiling in response.

"Hello, Duo." He drank in the sight of the boy, memory reminding him again of how wonderful it felt to hold Duo, to lie in the other youth's arms, to touch him, to kiss him, to do all the other things they had done...he focused on Duo's lovely violet eyes as the American spoke.

< < So what's up, huh? > >

"Things have happened this morning that have me thinking; I think it would be best if you left town tomorrow as you had planned. Better yet, leave tonight." Only after it was said did he realize how heartless it sounded and winced.

Those enchanting eyes widened in shock and Duo went pale. < < But...but...'Fei-- > >

Wufei reached two fingertips out and placed them over the electronic image of Duo's lips without thinking. "It is not that I no longer wish to be with you, Duo--far from it. I want you in my life, by my side, for eternity." He dropped his hand and lowered his gaze. "They asked me to stay longer than two weeks. I found myself considering." He raised his eyes again, meeting Duo's fiercely. "I do not *want* to stay; but I fear that if you are here with me, there will be no pressing reason to leave and my sense of duty will have me acquiescing and I will *never* be free of this place..."

Understanding dawned on Duo's features. < < Then I leave tonight, > > he said without hesitation. < < Just bring me your contact info so I can tell you where I end up. And...will you take me to the airport, so I can say a proper goodbye? > >

Tears welled up behind Wufei's eyes at how willingly, how quickly his lover agreed to whatever he asked; he blinked them away before they could show. "Of course, Duo. I will meet you back at the hotel when I get off."

< < Alright then. > > Duo's face showed nothing but determination, and the slight waver in his voice was very nearly undetectable. But Wufei didn't miss it.

"Thank you, Duo." He paused. "I love you..."

Duo smiled, and Wufei all but melted. < < I know. I love you too. > > He blew a quick kiss and disconnected the call.

Wufei sighed.

He had just set himself up to be miserably lonely these last two weeks, he knew; but at least this way he could guarantee that indeed they *were* his last.

He smiled.

His office door slammed open.

"Alright, you little faggot, you get to deal with *me* now."

Wufei's head snapped up; the man who'd burst in and addressed him with such rude vulgarity was no one he recognized. "Who in hell are *you*?" he snapped, feeling perfectly justified in doing so given the circumstances.

"Get up and face me like a man, you little prick." The newcomer was heavily built and stood a good head taller than Wufei; he strode forward and swept the top of Wufei's desk clean with one arm, heedless of the pens and papers and other assorted paraphernalia that crashed to the floor.

Wufei leapt up, outraged. "Get out of my office," he growled; and anyone who knew him would have recognized the dangerous tone of warning in his voice.

"Uh uh." The ape-like brute shook his head. "You threatened Marie, now you're gonna deal with me." He grinned, showing his teeth in a menacing fashion.

"Marie?" Who in hell was Marie?

"That's right--she's *my* girl, and I watch out for her."

Movement in the doorway caught Wufei's eye; it was the girl from the break room, the one who lived across the hall from him.

Suddenly everything fell into place, and Wufei's temper snapped.

He stepped around the desk and eyed the man coldly. "So. You have come in defense of your honorless *bitch*." He spat that last word; normally he would never consider using such a term but these people had pushed him too far.

"Watch your mouth, chink," the ape snarled, and swung one massive meaty fist at Wufei's head.

The blow was ridiculously easy to dodge; the man's skills were truly laughable. Wufei ducked and countered, slamming the heel of one hand into his assailant's solar plexus. The man's breath whooshed out and he doubled over with a choked sound of pain; Wufei delivered two more expertly precise blows and the brute dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"You little *bastard*!!" The girl in the doorway, Marie, screeched and rushed at him, hands clawed before her as though to scratch his eyes out or some such nonsense. Wufei caught her wrists and swung her around with hardly an effort; before she realized it she was shoved forward over his desk with both arms twisted up behind her back, immobilized.

She screamed. "Lemme up!! I'll kick your ass!"

Wufei avoided her flailing feet and put a little more pressure on her arms, causing her to cry out.

"You son of a bitch," she gasped, still struggling.

"And what, pray tell, have I ever done to you?" Wufei asked coldly, keeping her pinned.

She laughed, a harsh sound that seemed to indicate he should know already. "I'm from 06E3."

When it became apparent that she was planning to divulge no further information, Wufei sighed in irritation. "And what has that to do with me?"

Again, the mocking laugh. "Oh come on, *Chang*, don't tell me you can't put two and two together!"

Wufei was beyond exasperated. 06E3 was the colony that Winner had destroyed when he first activated the Zero System. Wufei had never been there himself. He was about to tell the girl so when a horrified voice sounded behind him.

"What the *hell* is going on in here??"

Wufei glanced over; the shift supervisor was standing in the doorway, mouth agape. His eyes roamed over the scattered papers and tousled furniture; they took in the unconscious man on the floor and settled accusingly on the Chinese Preventer.

"Chang, let her go."

But of *course* the fool would side against him without seeking any of the facts first--Wufei's temper boiled over again.

"No."

"Chang--"

"Keep out of this!" Wufei snarled, the glare he directed at the man enough to silence any further demands. He returned his attention to his captive, pressing lightly on her arms. "Now. I ask again--what do you have against me?"

Marie spat on the seat of his chair. "My family was still *on* 06E3 when you blew it up, asshole! You killed everyone that I had!"

Wufei blinked, befuddled. "I had nothing to do with the destruction of that colony."

She wrenched against his grip, to no avail. "Bull*shit*! I *know* you were a Gundam pilot, Chang, so don't lie to me!"

Understanding dawned, and Wufei laughed. It was cruel, perhaps; but by this point he was far beyond caring. "You *idiot*," he said disdainfully, just short of a sneer. "You think we Gundam pilots are all interchangeable, that each of us answers for the sins of the others?" He leaned closer, anger giving his words heat. "I was in a cell on the moon when 06E3 was destroyed. I knew little of that pilot, had barely ever *met* him at that point." He laughed again, condescendingly, and straightened up. "You hate me for things I never did--how utterly pathetic. Such a waste of your time." He released the girl; she barely moved, seeming completely deflated.

Wufei dusted off his uniform pants and glanced back. "And if ever you met the pilot responsible, you would find him most apologetic and sincerely regretful of those actions. He is a greater man than any of us could ever hope to be; but even great men make mistakes."

"Regrets, apologies, admissions of guilt--none of that brings my family back," Marie said acidly, not moving from where he'd left her.

"Nor does your hatred, particularly when aimed at *me*," Wufei stated flatly. "It was *war*, Woman. Atrocities happen. Get over it." He was frankly amazed at his lack of sympathy, particularly in light of his own history; but again, he was far beyond caring. Duo's reappearance in his life had given him the impetus to finally let go of the past, to move on. Doubtless he would have been kinder to someone with whom he was on friendlier terms; but Marie had pushed all the wrong buttons for all the wrong reasons.

Wufei turned away, glancing up at the dumbfounded supervisor. "Get out of my way. I am *done* with this place." He stepped over the unconscious form of Marie's boyfriend on the floor.

The supervisor swallowed nervously, sidling out of the doorway. "You...you're leaving *now*?"

"Yes."

"But...you *can't*! Your two weeks aren't up yet--you gave your notice!"

Wufei turned the full force of his glare on the man, annoyed by the idiot's inability to fathom such disregard for procedure.

"*Fuck* your two weeks notice," he said succinctly, biting off each word; and strode out of the ruined office without a backward glance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up at the phone call halfway through chp 8--from Duo's POV this time--before skipping back to where we left Wufei last time...

The hotel room's vidphone was sounding as Duo came back from a brief jaunt down to the lobby. He'd been chatting up the concierge, seeking guidance on a really nice place to take Wufei for dinner tonight, and he had a couple of good ideas to look into. He frowned at the continued ringing--none of his friends would know to reach him here, after all--and jogged over to the device, punching the 'accept call' button. "Hello?"

Wufei's face greeted him, looking slightly distracted.

"Oh, hiya 'Fei! I was wondering who on earth would be calling me here!"

< < Hello, Duo. > > The softest smile drifted into Wufei's eyes, and Duo melted at the thought that *he* was the reason for that.

"So what's up, huh?" he asked quickly, pulling himself together so they wouldn't spend the whole phone call grinning dopily at one another without saying anything more than 'hello'.

Wufei straightened imperceptibly. < < Things have happened this morning that have me thinking; I think it would be best if you left town tomorrow as you had planned. Better yet, leave tonight. > >

Duo felt the color drain from his face, his blood running suddenly cold at those blunt words. Where in hell had this abrupt change of heart come from? "But...but...'Fei--" He faltered, stuttering. Had Wufei's love burnt out so fast?

Wufei reached toward him, touching the screen with two fingers in the spot that Duo assumed his lips occupied on the other end; he fell silent as Wufei spoke. < < It is not that I no longer wish to be with you, Duo--far from it. I want you in my life, by my side, for eternity. > > His hand dropped and his gaze fell from Duo's. < < They asked me to stay longer than two weeks. I found myself considering. > > His eyes rose again, a fierceness and near-desperation there that made Duo feel terribly small for having doubted the strength of Wufei's love. < < I do not *want* to stay; but I fear that if you are here with me, there will be no pressing reason to leave and my sense of duty will have me acquiescing and I will *never* be free of this place... > >

"Then I leave tonight," Duo said without hesitation, relief and unhappiness sweeping through him in equal measure as the full weight of Wufei's words sank in. "Just bring me your contact info so I can tell you where I end up. And--" he paused a second, steadying his voice and letting his love seep into his tone. "Will you take me to the airport, so I can say a proper goodbye?"

< < Of course, Duo. I will meet you back at the hotel when I get off. > > Wufei's voice sounded suspiciously close to the edge of tears.

Duo made certain that his face showed nothing of the wretchedness within him. This was clearly a difficult thing for Wufei to ask; he wasn't going to make it any harder on his lover by expressing his own sorrow. He would be strong, strong for the both of them. "Alright then." 

But he couldn't quite control the slight tremor when he spoke.

< < Thank you, Duo. > > Wufei's voice rang with so much more that just couldn't be put into words. < < I love you... > >

Duo smiled. "I know. I love you too." He blew a kiss and reached out to press the disconnect button, then sat for a moment, staring at the blank screen, Wufei's request echoing in his ears and despondency pouring through him in waves, strangely at odds with the niggling urge to rejoice that couldn't quite be quashed.

"Leave tonight, huh?" He stirred finally, shaking his head and addressing the empty room. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry."

In truth, he wanted to do both. He wanted to shout his elation that Wufei was his, was leaving this place for him, was willing to sacrifice their time together now so that they could have the rest of their days to enjoy each other's company, was making a positive change in his life and finally leaving the mundane rut he'd been driven into. He wanted to cry at the thought of two whole weeks away from his lover, his everything, especially when they had barely found each other again. He didn't want to spend fourteen days sitting around in some other city biting his nails with the worry that something would happen to Wufei while they were apart and he'd never see the Chinese youth again. After all, that was how it had always gone. He barely remembered his parents' death, but he knew he hadn't been with them when it happened. Solo had died while he was away. The church had been attacked while he was off trying to save it. His rational mind could reassure him all it wanted; but he was always going to hear that tiny little voice of fear regardless.

The thought of losing Wufei now made him physically ill. 

"Calm down, Duo," he told himself firmly aloud, breathing deeply and forcing the bile that had risen in the back of his throat to retreat. "He's giving you his number and his email. You c'n call 'im everyday." He managed a shaky grin at his dim reflection in the vidscreen. "Besides, you can't keep him with you *all* the time. This'll just be good practice for the rest of your time together, ne?" He nodded decisively, blew out a heavy breath, and forced his mind elsewhere. "Now." He stood and settled his hands on his hips. "Let's get packing!"

Packing was a brief affair, given the size of his baggage; he spent more time cleaning up the candles and rose petals from their love-making last night, reminiscing all the while. He picked up the pillow Wufei had slept on and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply. Ahh, yes--Wufei's scent, heady yet subtle; alluring; faintly sweet. Whoever'd invented the shampoo the boy used ought to be lauded as deity, Duo decided. That was one irresistible smell. Especially because it was Wufei's. He put the pillow back on the bed, shaking out the sheets and coverlet and picking out the few remaining rose petals, by-now wilted but still fragrant.

God, Wufei had looked so unbelievably beautiful last night, laid out among the scattered remnants of those blossoms with his hair loose on the pillow and the candlelight glowing warm along his skin--Duo shivered, remembering the trust that shone in those dark velvet eyes behind the flickering reflections of a dozen tiny flames as their bodies joined, remembering the way those slender hands touched him gently, guiding, softly urging him to move, remembering the helpless rapture that surged through him as he kissed Wufei tenderly again and again and lost himself in the purity of their union...he had never felt anything so intense in his life. Making love to Wufei was the single most incredible experience he had ever known; what Wufei had given him...it was a gift he could never hope to match.

Duo sighed, happily, and straightened the bedclothes back into their proper place. He knew that the hotel had staff that were paid to do what he was doing; but he figured there was no reason he had to leave them a huge mess just because it was their job. Seemed rude, somehow. Besides, what he & Wufei had done in this bed last night was sacred; picking up after it himself made the memory complete in Duo's mind and kept it just between the two of them, untouched by strangers' hands. Disposing of the evidence also helped him shift mentally, accepting that yes, he was leaving this place where he had truly discovered Wufei. He was leaving behind the room where they'd both confessed their love, leaving behind the couch where they'd shared their first kiss, leaving behind the bed that had borne witness to their consummation...

Duo paused in his thoughts, reflecting as he stared once more at that bed, then laughed out loud.

"I'm acting like a sentimental love-struck fool," he announced to the furniture, grinning. "Never woulda thought..." He shook his head, still smiling, and quickly finished tidying the room. He saved one of the roses to press as a keepsake--after all, there wasn't actually anything *wrong* with being a sentimental love-struck fool, he reasoned--and made his way down to the front desk in plenty of time to check out.

He glanced at his watch as he left the counter. Eleven-thirty--Wufei wouldn't be off work for another five hours or so. He didn't really feel like sight-seeing or shopping while he waited, so Duo headed to the gift shop and found himself something to read. He paid for the book and a souvenir key chain--after all, this city had been very *good* to him--and settled into a plush, comfortable chair in the lobby before glancing at his watch again. Only ten minutes had passed; he sighed and opened his book.

It was going to be a very long afternoon.

~~~***~~~  
Wufei stood surveying the quarters he'd occupied for the past three months, packed duffel slung over his shoulder, sheathed sword in hand. Add in the clothes on his back and the motorcycle in the garage, and all his worldly possessions were accounted for.

His eyes roamed carelessly over the furniture that remained--all standard Preventers issue, of course--and the uniforms hanging in the closet, neat and orderly; he smiled. 

He would *never* wear that uniform again.

He had stormed into his quarters not more than an hour ago, full of both fury and elation, the latter rapidly overcoming the former. He had finally snapped, said 'To hell with it all' and followed the dictates of his own heart for once in his life. 

It felt deliriously wonderful.

He had stripped off his uniform and pulled on one of his three casual shirts and the newer of the two pairs of pants that he owned. The rest of his clothes, his few books and various toiletries were swiftly packed into his duffel. And that was that.

It was sad, really, how little he owned; but the life he'd led the last four years had brought it on. There was no point in owning clothes when one wore uniforms all day and rarely went out; there was no point in personalizing or decorating quarters when one was likely to be transferred again in just a few months.

And Wufei's lack of baggage would certainly serve him well now.

He had thought of calling Duo, letting him know of the abrupt change in plans; he'd decided it would be more fun to simply show up and surprise his lover.

Besides which, he had no phone in his quarters and there was no *way* he was going back to his office.

So now here he stood, taking one last look at the life he was leaving behind. His spirit felt light, resilient, unbound; he could feel the future stretching vast and bright before him, bathed in the sunshine of Duo's smile. This place no longer had any hold on him.

He was free.

He turned, flipped off the light switch, and strode out, hardly caring if the door swung shut or not. Misery lay behind him. Life with Duo lay ahead.

Wufei checked his watch as he entered the garage behind the main building. It was only just past noon; Duo would not be expecting him for hours yet. And while he planned to show up early, there were a few things he needed to do first. He strapped his blade and his duffel to his back, tossed the helmet into place, swung onto his bike, and roared out into the midday heat.

The clerks at the jewelry store looked at him strangely when he came in wearing a sword; their mistrustful stares quickly turned to smiles, though, when he pulled out his credit card.

The staff at the motorcycle shop seemed completely unfazed by his blade and were only too happy to give his bike a thorough tuning-up and sell him a second helmet and a rear-fender cargo rack...

~~~***~~~

It was one-thirty when Wufei pulled his bike into a parking space in front of the hotel, killed the engine, and dismounted. He pulled his helmet off and dropped it alongside the other on top of the duffel strapped to his bike, shaking his hair free and running a hand back through it just for good measure. He wasn't accustomed to wearing it down, but Duo had expressed a definite preference that way and it felt distinctly liberating besides. Striding toward the gilded entranceway, he carefully schooled the happy smile from his face. It wouldn't do to make Duo think he was up to something right away, after all...never mind the fact that he was quite early as it was...

He stood a moment just inside the doors, letting his eyes adjust from the brightness outside before glancing about and spotting his lover in the lobby. Duo was slouched into a cushy armchair facing the front windows off to one side of the entry, feet propped on his duffel and crossed at the ankles, attention buried in the book he held. Pulse quickening just at the sight of the American, Wufei navigated silently behind him and slipped both hands quickly over his eyes.

Duo started with a quiet yelp, his own hands flying up to clamp defensively on Wufei's, tugging, the book tumbling to the floor.

"Guess who," Wufei purred, dropping a quick kiss to the top of that chestnut head and allowing Duo to pull his hands down, gratified that the tension seeped instantly from the other boy at the sound of his voice even before Duo twisted up to see his face.

"Fei!" Duo's eyes flicked to his watch and back in less than a second. "You're early, Babe--what's up? Not that I'm complaining or anything..." Duo's grin was huge, happy, and all for him--Wufei couldn't think of anything more beautiful in the entire world. He stepped around the chair and crouched in front of Duo, who sat up and leaned forward.

"I saw no reason to postpone our departure until this evening," he said simply.

"The sooner I leave, the sooner you can follow, eh?" Duo's expression registered sadness, understanding and worry all in the same flash, even as he kept up his cheery smile. His eyes shifted, and he leaned a little to the side, peering behind Wufei. "Man, airport security is *not* gonna let you through with *that*."

Wufei glanced upward reflexively, as if by doing so he could actually see the blade still strapped to his back. He'd forgotten he was wearing it, truthfully; but it had provided the perfect lead-in for his announcement. He caught Duo's eyes again before replying.

"We are not going to the airport."

One eyebrow lifted; hope sparked somewhere behind that steady lilac gaze. "We're not?"

Wufei shook his head solemnly. "No."

"Soooo..." Duo was very carefully not jumping to any conclusions. "Where *are* we going, then?"

"Las Vegas."

The eyebrow rose further; the spark of hope blossomed. "Don'tcha have to be at work in the morning?"

"No." Wufei could hold his smile back no longer. "I walked off the job this morning, Duo. You are far more important than any misplaced sense of loyalty I may have felt to the idiots who run that office."

"Al*right*!" Elation and joy lit Duo's face; he grabbed Wufei around the shoulders and crushed him close in a quick, fierce hug of victory. "Way ta go 'Fei!" He laughed and sat back, eyes sparkling, hands closing over one of Wufei's in defiance of the space that separated them. "You don't know how happy that makes me! You are *way* too good for that place, and I wish I could've gotten you out sooner."

Wufei couldn't remember when smiling had ever felt so natural, so good, so *right*; he returned the warm clasp of Duo's hands and let his expression turn coy. "So the fact that I am leaving town with you now has no bearing on your happiness?" He tilted his head the slightest bit to one side, the flick of his eyelashes lending him a distinctly sultry air as he gazed up innocently into Duo's face.

"Oh, it has bearing all right. I can't even begin to measure; but if I unleashed the full force of my exuberance I'd be makin' a real scene and we'd probably get kicked out of the hotel." Duo shrugged, grinning. "Not that we weren't leaving already anyway." He stood, pulling Wufei up after him. "So--we're Vegas-bound!"

"Yes." Wufei stepped back, allowing Duo room to retrieve his duffel from the ground at their feet.

"What madeja pick Vegas, anyway? Proximity?"

Wufei's pulse was suddenly throbbing in his ears. "That, and I am told that there are a great many wedding chapels readily available at all hours of the night and day..."

"Why 'Fei, you sly sexy devil--was that a proposal?" 

He had planned his response to be flip, casual, in keeping with the conversation that led to it; faced with the love shining behind Duo's teasing grin and those mesmerizing eyes, though, Wufei found himself completely unable to muster up the necessary rakishness and his reply was quiet, heartfelt, utterly serious as he pulled a small black box from his pocket.

"Only if you want it to be..."

Duo's breath stilled as he saw what Wufei was holding. Carefully, he took the box from Wufei's hand--Wufei's *trembling* hand, he noticed--and opened it reverently.

Two matching rings sat nestled within, white gold with three round diamonds set diagonally across each of their faces, simple, beautiful, perfect. Duo's eyes rose to Wufei's, searching reflexively for any hint of insincerity; finding none, as he had known beforehand that he would not, he stepped closer to Wufei, shutting the box and pressing it back into Wufei's hands so that his own were free to cradle his lover's face.

"There is nothing I want more than to be your husband and for you to be mine," he said softly, sincerely, lost in the deep warmth of Wufei's eyes gazing up at him. "If you want to marry me, Chang Wufei, the answer is yes. Unhesitatingly, whole-heartedly, for-time-and-all-eternity *yes*."

"Then it is good I bought the rings, no?" Wufei's voice shook, his words meaningless and swallowed up by Duo's mouth as they came together in a kiss that swept away all regard for time and place, that sealed their union more fully than any ceremony could, a kiss slow and tender and aching with endless possibilities of forever.

There was a low wolf-whistle off to one side; they pulled apart, realizing too late that they'd gone ahead and made a scene anyway. Glancing quickly around the lobby in a brief second of surreal detachment, Wufei saw that most eyes were either on them or averted with expressions varying between amusement, self-consciousness, or discomfort. One man waiting for the elevator looked thoroughly disgusted even as he stared. Wufei caught his eye boldly over Duo's shoulder, staring back; the man flushed, gestured with his middle finger, and ducked into the arriving elevator before its occupants had a chance to disembark.

Screw him anyway. Wufei was too happy to care--Duo had just agreed to marry him. One rude homophobe could not spoil this moment, not when Duo was wearing that warm, sweet smile that was all for him, was still cupping his face, was leaning down to kiss him softly again regardless of the spectators.

"May as well make it a memorable spectacle, huh?" Duo murmured against Wufei's lips, then spun to face the majority of the lobby's population, grabbing his hand--the one that still held the ring box--and lifting it high.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're engaged!"

Wufei flushed as applause broke out following Duo's announcement, some enthusiastic, some merely polite. Even still, he couldn't help smiling brightly--he was simply too happy. He found it utterly impossible to truly care that all attention in the room was on them. The girl behind the desk was grinning like the Cheshire cat, and a little old dark-skinned lady with grandson in tow dabbed at her eyes, congratulated them, and tottered off mumbling something wistful about young love.

Duo laughed out loud, the sound of sheer delight as the applause trickled off. "I love you, 'Fei!" he exclaimed, lifting Wufei in a quick embrace and spinning him around to the general amusement of the onlookers.

"Duo! Put me down!" But Wufei was laughing as well, even as he was set back on his feet. He pulled Duo to him and kissed him enthusiastically, heedless of the renewed applause. "I love you, too, Duo," he murmured at last, drawing away.

Duo's smile in that moment almost made the last four years of hell worth it.

Duo picked up his duffel again, took firm hold of Wufei's hand, and flashed one more grin to their scattered audience; then turned his full attention back to his fiancé. "Shall we be on our way, then?"

"Yes." Wufei was beginning to wonder if he would ever be able to stop smiling. "If we leave now, and exercise a careful disregard for posted speed limits, we should reach our destination by sundown."

"I like the way you think, Babe." Duo tugged him toward the door. "You wanna drive the first couple hours or you want me to take it?"

"What makes you believe I will let you drive at all, Duo?" Wufei's tone was innocent, teasing.

"'Cause you love me. And you'll get tired if you drive that long without a break." Duo batted his eyelashes, oozing infectious charm. "B'sides, I'm askin' real nice--how can you possibly say no to *me*?"

"Pretty pouting has never been enough to sway me, Maxwell." Wufei grinned broadly, still teasing, and let a note of challenge slip into his voice. "Handling a motorcycle is not for everyone, after all. It takes a certain amount of skill..."

Duo snorted and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I can handle *any*thing you wanna throw at me, Baby. You’d be surprised at all the things I’ve managed to pick up here & there, motorcycle riding among them. There’s *nothin’* Shinigami can’t do. " He grinned complacently.

"But you look so delicate, so effeminate..." Wufei trailed off, a wicked light in his eye as they came up to his bike in the parking lot.

Duo snorted again, indignantly, and cuffed him lightly on the shoulder. "Effeminate my *ass*." He dropped his duffel and lifted his shirt enough to show off the hard contours of his lean abdomen. "Does *this* look delicate to you?" he demanded, running the tips of his fingers across the flat expanse of skin and muscle.

"Oh no." Wufei stepped closer, lifting his own fingertips to follow the path of Duo's. "*Far* from it." He let his hands drift up beneath the back of Duo's shirt, his expression disarmingly contrite. "I stand corrected. And having seen the rest of you, I would be forced to admit to your complete and utter lack of effemininity."

Duo wrinkled his nose. "Is that even a word?"

Wufei shrugged, smiling. "Truthfully? I don't know. I merely wanted an excuse to touch you."

Duo grinned rakishly in return, shivering minutely as Wufei's fingernails grazed lightly back down between his shoulder blades. "Aw, 'Fei, you can touch me anytime you want, excuse or no."

"Thank you." Wufei leaned up to nip quickly at his bottom lip. "But excuses make it more fun."

Duo buried his hands in the thick black silk at the nape of Wufei's neck and pulled him back for a deeper kiss. "I love this side of you, 'Fei," he murmured softly at last. "And I'm going to spend the rest of my life finding out how many more facets of your gorgeous self you've kept hidden away from everyone..."

"My secrets are all yours to explore," Wufei promised, ghosting one last caress over Duo's spine before stepping back and lifting Duo's duffel. "Help me strap this down, and we can be on our way." 

"Ryoukai." Still grinning, Duo snapped a quick salute and secured his baggage while Wufei held it in place atop his own. Finished, he tossed Wufei the old helmet and held up the new one. "For me?"

"Of course. If we are to travel the world--or even just a part of it--by motorcycle, you need to be properly equipped."

"So we're traveling the world now, are we?"

"Why not? First Vegas, then...wherever we choose." Wufei gestured expansively, his expression unexpectedly soft. "After all, that *is* what you had first set out to do, is it not?"

"Indeed." Duo nodded decisively. "And now I get to chase my dreams alongside you, and marry you to boot! " He whooped a laugh of unrestrainable joy. "Life can't *possibly* get any better!" 

"Yes it can, Beautiful." Wufei smiled brightly, the expression never really having left his face since it first cracked in the lobby, and swung up onto his bike.

"How? Tell me, *how* can it possibly get better than this?" Duo spun in a circle, face tilted up to the blazing sky, arms outstretched, soaking in the lingering radiance of that smile, unable to help matching it with his own as he came around to face Wufei again.

Wufei shrugged. "Come with me, and together we can try to find out." He threw yet another smile over his shoulder as he started the engine, eyelashes at half-mast, beckoning.

"I'd be a fool to refuse an invitation like that!" Duo plunked the helmet onto his head and vaulted easily up behind Wufei before adjusting his braid beneath the rim a little more comfortably.

Wufei donned his own helmet as Duo's arms wound comfortably about his waist, settling in for the ride; he revved the engine, nudged the kickstand up with his heel, and steered them quickly out onto the street.

They were off, the future bright and alluring before them, wide-open and bursting with endless possibilities. And as they hit the on-ramp to the freeway that would eventually take them out of the city, Wufei could faintly hear Duo singing over the roar of the traffic around them and the wind against their helmets:

"We got our motor runnin', we're headin' out on the highway! Lookin' for adventure, or whatever comes our way..."(1)

And Wufei laughed, pure happiness bubbling up from deep within him, and surprised himself by joining in a moment later when Duo hit the chorus:

"Born to be wi-i-i-ild!"

Duo's arms squeezed him briefly as their voices joined; the city sped by and bled into the past, shrinking behind them and taking all the misery and despair they had ever known with it, swallowed and forgotten by the desert sands as the winds of promise sped them onward to the horizon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) The band is Steppenwolf, right? Though Duo's adapting the lyrics to encompass the both of them as he pleases...^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 1 Started: 12/20/01  
> Epilogue Drafted: 11/12/03  
> =====  
> At long last, we have reached the end. The epilogue I originally envisioned and began to write ended up moving in a direction more befitting a sidefic/sequel, so...that will be along once it's finished. I set it aside, re-wrote an *epilogue-y* epilogue for this, and...well, here it is. Thanks to everyone for seeing this through to the end!

"Welp, this looks like the place!"

Duo cut the engine of the rental car and opened the door, stepping out into the gently falling snow, letting the crystalline flakes settle into his bangs as he surveyed the large cabin before him. It was picturesque and cozy, nestled back into the encroaching woods, smoke curling from the chimney and the windows invitingly aglow against the dark and chill of the Swiss night air.

On the other side of the car, Wufei slid out of the passenger seat and stood, stretching his back before moving around the front of the vehicle. "So Quatre holds this reunion every year?" he asked as he came alongside Duo.

"Mmhm. Someplace different each time, too. Last year it was out on his colony. But Switzerland feels more fitting, somehow, huh?"

"The weather enhances the warmth of greeting old friends, perhaps," Wufei agreed, blinking snowflakes out of his eyelashes. "You are certain it's alright for me to come with you uninvited?"

"'Fei, if Q'd known where to find you, you'd've been invited every year, *including* this one. Trust me, they're all gonna be *thrilled* to see you again."

Wufei turned to his husband, giving him half a smile. "It seems to me you might have *mentioned* that you would be bringing me along when you spoke with Quatre last month," he teased gently.

"And spoil the surprise? Ruin the looks of utter shock and delight on their faces when they see you?" Duo shook his head, grinning. "Not for the *world*, Babe. This is gonna be the best reunion *ever*!"

Wufei grinned back, unable to help it. Duo's enthusiasm was still so infectious, even after six months of marriage and road trips. Something told him it was always going to be this way, and the thought only made him happier.

"So...shall I come in directly behind you, or hang back to make a grand entrance at your cue?"

"The grand entrance, of course!" Duo took quick stock of the number of cars already parked about and shook his head. "Betcha Une's already in there, which means I owe her dinner again..." He handed the keys to Wufei. "Can you grab the champagne out of the back and lock the car? I'm gonna go announce our arrival..."

Wufei watched Duo skip away up the snow-swept walk with a wistful smile tugging at his mouth, then turned to retrieve the champagne as requested.

It was strange, really, how little apprehension he felt. He was about to walk into a roomful of people he hadn't spoken to in years, people with whom he'd made little real effort to remain in contact, people who by this point had every right to treat him coldly. He *should* feel nervous, should be worrying about how they would receive him; but he couldn't. 

Duo had thoroughly turned his life around. His general outlook was just so much more optimistic because of his husband's influence. Whether the people gathered inside this lodge greeted him warmly or with guarded reserve, he knew in his heart that *this* is where he belonged. If he had to work to regain their friendship, then so be it. He would gladly prove himself sincere in his desire to return to their fold.

This felt too much like coming home for him to be anything but happy.

From the porch, Duo's chipper voice drifted back, greeting whomever had opened the door.

Wufei straightened up, champagne in hand, absently noting the warm weight of his wedding ring beneath his gloves with a fondness that six months had done nothing to dim, and closed the car door. He dawdled a moment longer before hitting the auto-lock button on the remote keychain and heading for the cabin.

Duo was still in the entryway, shedding his coat and gloves and boots. The smile he flashed his husband was dancing with excitement; he motioned Wufei into one corner of the little foyer where he would remain out of view of the main room. Wufei smiled in return, handing over the champagne and stepping back into the shadows to remove his own coat while Duo made his entrance.

"I have *arrived*, boys and girls! Let's get this party *started*!" Duo's voice was jubilant, met by laughter and warmly called greetings. Wufei concentrated on identifying voices.

"Duo!" That was Quatre, and...Relena, from the sound of it.

"Hey, Duo." Calm, cool, yet smiling somehow. Trowa.

"We started without you two hours ago, Baka." The teasing and warmth in that voice gave Wufei a second's pause before he identified it as Heero's.

"You owe me dinner, Mr. Maxwell." That was Une; Duo's response was cheeky.

"Yeah, yeah--put it on my tab, wouldja?"

"Hmph."

"So, Duo--" that was Noin, he recognized "--what have you been up to this year?"

"Anything and everything, Lu. Here, Q-man, I brought some champagne..."

Wufei smiled to himself as Duo started rattling off various places they'd visited in quick succession, warmly content despite the excitement bubbling inside him. Lines from an old song kept repeating in his head, come out of nowhere, strangely apt: 

~I once was lost/But now am found...~ (1)

~Yes,~ he thought. ~Found at last, and finally come home...~

This was where he belonged. With Duo, beside Duo, back among the people with whom he had helped to reshape the world that no longer needed his guiding hand so badly...

Zechs' voice cut into his musing, addressing Duo.

"Abdul mentioned you'd brought a friend...?"

"Ah yeah!" Duo's voice rang with barely-suppressed excitement. "You guys'll never *guess* who I ran into in Phoenix!"

And that was his cue. Gathering his wandering thoughts, Wufei brightened his smile and stepped out into the warm, lighted room.

~Home...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)From 'Amazing Grace', if memory serves...


End file.
